The Choice of Temptation
by Adonis2
Summary: Subtle indications that something is studying Draco; waiting, watching...from the shadows. It offers power and opportunity for revenge. But is this really what Draco wants...for what is to be lost in this choice; and again ... is anything really to be gai


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_The Choice of Temptation: Chapter 1_**

**_Author Notes_**_: Contrary to popular opinion, I don't see Draco as the neglected and uncared-for, and whose sole purpose is to be offered as a minion to the Dark Side. To me he is a spoilt child of rich, influential parents, always getting what he wants and not a little jaded by Harry's rejection 6 years ago._

He followed the source of the rustling down the corridor realizing it wasn't rustling but whispering. Someone was calling to him from the shadows. He recognised the corridor- it was the one leading to the Slytherin common room. The voice was issuing from another corridor off this one. It was overshadowed and concealed from the flickering torches; he had never noticed it before. The entrance was constricted as if to deter intruders and for some reason he knew he should not continue but his body would not obey his thoughts.

He ventured onward through the shadows, drawn to the voice, stopping abruptly when he sensed the caller mere footsteps from himself. The being rose, and the whispering ceased. Ivory white arms gracefully extended in greeting, inviting him closer. He was drawing nearer to the being, about to lean into its embrace when it melted away, and he was alone, falling through the air. His arms flew before him, attempting to break his fall, only he was not falling. With a violent jerk his eyes sprung open; he was in his bed, a cold sweat trickling down his forehead. 

Draco tensed, it had been so vivid – he could almost feel the damp, warm air still trailing across his arm- which dangled from the bed. He raised his arm to examine it, feeling something gently brush against it. No… he _imagined_ something touch his hand. There was nothing there. Around him the other boys slept on undisturbed, some muttering and tossing. A boulder-like silhouette that was Crabbe cracked its knuckles and grunted. Draco smirked and closed his eyes, unaware of the shadow creeping from the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Draco awoke early the next day, remembering that his first class was Double Potions. He swore silently realizing that Crabbe and Goyle were not taking the class with him. Both their O.W.L. Potions

results had been too dismal to get them into Snape's class. He made his way down to the Great Hall with his usual entourage of Slytherin cronies in tow, masking any apprehension with facile conversation.

'Father and the others have escaped but we haven't heard anything from them. Mother wrote me recently, apparently the Ministry came to check the Manor! As if they would even think about hiding there!' 

He was not the least bit worried about the wrong ears hearing him; every one of his friends had death eaters for parents- his father had told him.

As the rest of Slytherins started shoveling food into their mouths, the conversation trailed away. It was useless trying to talk to the dolts while their brains were engaged in eating- they could hardly process what he was saying when they _weren't_ multi-tasking. He gazed around idly, not feeling very hungry, his glance falling on Harry Potter, deep in conversation with Ron. A grimace slowly distorted his feature as he studied the couple. What heroic feat were they planning this time? Probably to recapture the Azkaban escapees…He was in over his head- The Dark Lord would deal with him. Harry would rue the day he rejected the dark side. When the world will be forced once again and finally to submit to the dark side, Harry would see how stupid he was to spurn it. Idiot that he is; fraternising with that Mudblood and those Muggle-loving Weasleys…. A prickling sensation ran up his neck. He straightened up and glanced around, distinctly uncomfortable, sensing a penetrating gaze upon him. Turning his head he caught sight of a huddle of 4th year Slytherin girls eyeing him with appetent looks. Relieved, he cast them a satiating smile, nearly missing Pansy shoot a menacing expression at the girls as he returned to his plate.

Finally the bell echoed through the hall signaling them to their classes and Draco stood up to lead the Slytherins who _did _make it into the Potion Master's class to the Dungeons. Drawing within eyesight of the classroom he saw the Gryffindors filed outside; evidently Snape wasn't there yet. Coming to a standstill mere footsteps from the crowd, his eyes settled on Harry. He was a standing isolated near the door, both Ron and Hermione were paying no attention to him, apparently occupied with each other- arguing as usual. It was time to Harry-bait. He sidled unobtrusively over to where Harry stood and murmur to him, so that no one else could hear, "Heard the good news Potter, the prisoners of Azkaban have escaped…" 

Harry whirled around so quickly he looked like he was doing a pirouette," What do you want Malfoy", he spat. 

Draco smiled slyly, "Polite conversation, Potter. I was just thinking maybe you'd want to, recapture them or something, you know. But it was simply pitiful about that Black…. I heard he went and got himself killed. A lout like that –"

In an instant Harry had him by the neck against the cold stone, his slim fingers pressing into pale, smooth skin, leaving Draco's feet dangling inches above the ground. Draco heard a few people gasp at the sudden, violent reaction. Pain exploded from the point where the back of his head connected with the wall, but Draco did not struggle. Masking his apprehension with a cool mien he surveyed Harry, a satisfied smirk playing across his lips.

He could feel the warm breath on his ear as Harry issued a deathly whisper into it. They were so close Draco could feel the heat radiating from Harry's body and the almost tangible hatred issuing from his pores.

An involuntary shudder reverberated through his body.

"…Don't you dare insult him you worthless scab –",

Draco interrupted him," You'll never learn, will you Potter…when you fight on the losing side, you'll lose… You'll pay for making the wrong choices, you know Potter", Draco said, uttering the last word with as much contempt as he could muster. 

Harry had released him and Draco slid to his feet as he finished these words. He was baffled at this, but realisation hit him as he heard footsteps echoing toward them, the Potions Master was coming. The class quickly rearrange themselves, leaving no indication of the incident that had just taken place and Draco straightened his robes as the Snape swept into view. He was just wondering whether Harry had heard his last words when he heard a low voice mutter "Maybe you're the one on the wrong side", and glancing sideways he saw Harry striding unconcernedly toward his seat, without a backward look.

Slightly unsettled, Draco found a place near the back of the class and was joined almost immediately by Pansy Parkinson, he sighed mutely and He looked up at the board to see the potion they were to attempt that lesson –A rejuvenation potion. It looks fairly easy, Draco thought, running his eyes over the instructions. Up in front of the class Professor Snape was giving a threatening pre-class lecture.

"- To me, it is unfathomable how some of you managed to scrape the grades to get into my class," he was saying," Maybe they were judging on a _different_ medium, however I assure all of you who have made it here, that it is only your skill in potionmaking, or lack thereof, that is of any merit in this class", he finished, leering pointedly at Harry, malice glimmering in his eyes. Draco snickered, eyeing Harry surreptitiously. Harry was staring evenly back at Snape. This defiance mildly awed Draco…. Not to humbly submit- purposeless heroism. 

Around him people were already getting started on their potions. Well, he better get started too. Pansy wasn't going to be of any help, useless fop. Draco glanced at her; she was blinking her eyes slow and pronouncedly. Like a cow. It was a moment before he realised it was a pathetic attempt to flutter her lashes at him. He smiled placatingly at her, not conceding to all-out spasms of laughter. 

_Step nine: Boil potion until it appears transparent; then add a drop lavender essence._

He had roughly 20 idle minutes according to what Professor Snape told them. Pansy seemed to realise this too because she began to chatter to him. Great …20 minutes of listening to this simpering sycophant. He began to miss Crabbe and Goyle; not because they were any more interesting than Pansy, but exactly the opposite. For all intents and purposes they didn't have minds of their owns. This was the most boring Potions class he'd ever experienced. Longbottom was not even there to bungle anything; he had had as much chance of getting in as Goyle. He studied professor Snape's progress through the class, Gryffindor had lost about 30 points so far. He watched the professor double back to Harry's cauldron. His relaxed pose stiffened as if he sensed the Potion Master's approach. Detecting nothing wrong, Snape strode away grimacing in disappointment. Harry visibly relaxed, his taut muscles gently softening under the loosely draping robes; his back arcing forward ever so slightly to give him a graceful yet easy poise. He did have a nice posture, Draco mused; it gave him a proud yet… unassuming, air.

Perhaps he was imagining it, but it seemed the professor was avoiding him. Snape had doubled back to Harry's cauldron just as he was approaching Draco. Not once in the entire class had he passed to inspect Draco's work. Oh well, thought Draco, it was probably the fumes from the potion making him paranoid - it had started to boil. It actually wasn't unusual for Snape to do that to Harry. Some people would give quite a lot to have a 'problem' like Draco's.

OK... So this is Chapter one done. Coming Soon- Chapter two!


End file.
